


Knowledge and Wit

by Shipper2166



Series: Knowledge And Wit [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius is an arse, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy Friendship, M/M, Narcissa is a good mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper2166/pseuds/Shipper2166
Summary: Draco is just an abused boy with one true friend. His mother loves him, but father hates him. He hates he was a hatstal, and he hated the fact the after the hatstall, Draco was a Ravenclaw.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco/Harry, Drarry - Relationship
Series: Knowledge And Wit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761808
Comments: 20
Kudos: 93





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> My update schedule won't be very regular, because I am an idiot trying to make four fics at once! WIsh me luck on that!!

“Draco, sweetie, wake up!” Narcissa Malfoy called from outside Draco’s bedroom door. Lucius, Draco’s father, hates that Narcissa wakes his son up herself, so she only does it when he’s already left the Manor. When Lucius doesn’t like something, it’s best he never finds out you still do it. 

With a groan, Draco rolled out of his soft silver bed, onto the dark wooden floor. He made a mental note to ask the house elves for a rug tomorrow. The wood was cold on the boy’s bare feet.

“Draco?” Narcissa said again, after hearing the thud of Draco falling to the floor.

“I’m up mum!” Draco responded groggily.

“Dobby made your favorite! Blueberry tarts!” Narcissa said, her tone oddly cheerful.

_ Blueberry tarts? That’s a dessert… not a meal…  _ Draco thought, confused. Normally father would order the elves to make some healthy meal for breakfast before he left for work. 

Shrugging, Draco pushed his messy silver-blonde hair from his face and threw on some muggle clothes. Father hates his muggle clothes, and once tried to burn all of them. He managed to burn most actually, but didn’t find Draco’s secret collection. Mother didn’t mind the clothes, and thought they looked rather nice, so she never told her husband. 

Father also hates his hair being messy, so Draco only allowed it to remain its naturally messy self when mother came to wake him herself.

As Draco was walking down the stairs to the dining room, he saw that his mother’s face was practically glowing with happiness. Draco sat down and began eating his tart, savoring every little bite of the rare delicacy. The way Lucius was feeding him, the boy was so thin, you’d think he’d never eaten a single thing in his eleven years of life.

While Draco was about to finish off the last bit of his tart, Narcissa held an envelope in front of the boy’s pale face. When Draco saw the well known symbol on the front, his stomach began doing summersaults. It was his Hogwarts acceptance letter. Draco reached out to grab it, but Narcissa pulled it away.

“No need to read it, darling. I plan to take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow to buy your necessary supplies and your robes.

Draco nodded eagerly.  _ I’m really going to Hogwarts! I can make friends! And I’ll have Uncle Severus for potions!! I wonder what house I’ll be in! Maybe Ravenclaw! They’re smart, right? I’m smart, and I like reading! _

Narcissa had turned to walk away, when she hesitated. “D-Draco dear, I need to tell you something…” Draco’s happiness merged into fear and sadness. That tone never meant anything good. Not coming from his mother at least. Narcissa pulled a chair over to be sitting right next to her son.

“Draco, you know how your father is, about our… family traditions?” She started. Draco nodded. Whenever he left the Manor, he was required to wear his ‘Malfoy Mask.’ He had to act like a prejudiced, spoiled little brat who was better than everyone. He hated it.

“One of the traditions is that all Malfoy’s, and my side of the family as well, go to Slytherin.” Draco nodded again. He knew this deep down, but refused to believe he’d end up in the house of snakes. But Narcissa continued talking to the blonde slowly.

“If the hat tries to put you anywhere else, don’t let it. The Sorting Hat will listen to opinions. Tell it to put you in Slytherin. You know what father is like when he is mad…” Draco flinched at the mention of Father’s anger. Last time, Draco had dropped some food on the floor. Lucius had struck Draco, and then his own wife when she tried to defend their son. 

_ Why doesn’t she just leave. Take me, and leave... _ Draco thought wistfully. He knew that would never happen. Mother loved Father too much for her own good. And for her son’s own good.

“Yes, mother…” Draco responded to her, then walked quickly up to his room, shutting the door behind him. If it hadn’t been for the charms his mother placed there, the door would have likely slammed shut loudly.

Draco landed on his bed, and let out a sob. He didn’t  _ want  _ to be a Malfoy. He wanted to have a father who loved him. To have a mother who wasn’t lovesick over a man who hated him. To not be forced to wear the stupid mask whenever he goes outside. He wanted to be normal.

_ Merlin, being a  _ muggle-born _ would be better than this... _ Draco thought, still crying like a baby into his silken pillowcase.

“D-Dobby…?” The blonde choked out, and with a crack, his loyal house elf appeared by his side.

“Yes Young Master Dra- Master Draco! What’s wrong!” The elf said, frightened both for the boy, and his life if Lucius thought that Dobby had done something to Young Master Draco.

“S-sit by me Dobby… please… and bring me my book…” Draco managed to say. This particular house elf was more of a father than Lucius Malfoy was to the poor boy.

With another loud  _ crack  _ the house elf disappeared, then returned with an old, battered copy of a potions book. “Would Young Master Draco like Dobby to read to him?” The house elf whispered from where he sat by Draco’s head. 

“Y-yes… b-but n-not that b-book…” the boy stammered. The house elf nodded, and summoned another book. A book on the history of healing spells.

Draco flipped over onto his back as he listened to the house elf read. 

“ _ Episkey _ is a spell used to mend broken bones, but before they had this spell, do you know what they used? They would use  _ Accio  _ to move the bones around, by standing wherever the bone pieces should go, then fused the bones back together with a permanent sticking charm.  _ Episkey  _ is far less painful, and much more effective…”

Draco shuddered. It must’ve hurt to have the summoning charm on your bones.  _ Episkey  _ already hurt more than enough, Draco had learned from experience. When father struck Draco with his cane, one of his ribs had been broken, and Lucius refused to allow his son to be taken to St. Mungo's like he should’ve. Now, two years later, Draco can still feel the soreness of the un-properly healed rib. 

_ At least Father won’t be at Hogwarts!  _ Draco thought, his spirits slowly rising back up to the excitement that he would be attending Hogwarts soon. Then the door flew open, and in the doorway, was the furious face of none other than Lucius Malfoy.

Draco screamed as a curse was fired at him with a bright red flash.  _ Ow... _ was his last full thought before the darkness began to take over, which Draco happily accepted. Father didn’t like when he passed out during punishments, but Draco preferred it that way. That way, he doesn’t have to see the look of anger and disappointment in his father’s stormy grey eyes, eyes that Draco has as well. 

And to think people thought of the Malfoy family as being perfect… Draco would’ve burst out laughing maniacally if someone ever said that to his face. If someone ever told him that lots of the wizarding world believes he is a rich kid who's parents love him and give him everything,


	2. Chapter 2

Draco awoke sometime later to something heavy and warm on his head.  _ Ow… what is this…?  _

Bringing a sore arm to his head, he felt many warmed bandages layered over his blonde hair. The boy could feel that his favorite muggle jeans he had been wearing were frayed and burned, the edges still warm against his ankle. 

Draco opened his mouth to call for his favorite elf, but found himself unable to speak. He tried once more, but ended up bursting into a fit of coughing. 

_ I… I.. can’t… b-breathe!!!!  _ Draco thought frantically, as his coughing turned into choking. The choking turned into silence, just as Narcissa crashed through the door, screaming at the top of her lungs. 

“Draco! No! You monster! What did you do to him! My baby!” 

The last thing Draco heard as darkness took over once more was his mother’s desperate pleas for his father to save him. The blonde didn’t know if he’d ever wake up this time. 

For the hundredth time in his life, Draco woke up with his favorite house elf tending to his many wounds. 

“D-Dobby??” The blonde croaked, voice hoarse. The house elf looked up at Draco’s face. 

“Young Master Draco is awake! Your Mother wishes Dobby to retrieve her when Young Master Draco awakes!” With a crack, the elf disappeared. 

Only a few moments later, Narcissa appeared in the doorway, wearing light blue flowing robes, and her blonde hair curled to perfection. 

“My Dragon, are you alright dear!” She said, scrambling to the side of Draco’s bed. 

“S-school?” Draco croaked in reply. 

Narcissa smiled softly and said, “As soon as you are well again, dear, I’ll take you to Diagon Alley.”

Draco nodded stiffly in reply, and Narcissa turned to leave. But she stopped in the doorway. 

Turning to Draco, she asked “Draco, darling? Would you like me or Dobby to read to you? It’s fine if you feel you’re too old for this, I just figured you couldn’t read yourself right now…”

Draco smiled the best he could and nodded his head weakly. Narcissa smiled, barely able to mask her excitement, and walked over to her boy. 

“Dobby, could I please have Draco’s book?” With a crack,  _ History of Healing  _ appeared in Narcissa’s open hands. She held it up for Draco’s approval, who nodded. 

As his mother began reading about curse scars, Draco grew tired, and eventually fell into a peaceful sleep. 

“Young Master Draco! Wake up!” Dobby said from the doorway. Normally the elf would be required to bow, but Draco had commanded him not to. Like said before, the elf was more of a family member than Lucius was.

Draco climbed out of bed, to see that he was no longer wearing his broken muggle clothes, but was wearing silver silken pajamas. Shrugging, he unbuttoned the top so that he could put on some real clothes. 

The blonde winced as his cold fingertips brushed against one of his not-quite healed scars. “Dobby, could you use your magic and put me in these clothes please?” Draco said, holding up some dark green robes. They were the most casual he had, but yet again, how casual can robes be?

Dobby nodded, and with a snap of his little fingers, Draco was fully dressed for the day, and his hair even slicked back the ugly way his father liked it. 

With a trembling breath, Draco limped down the stairs, only to be greeted with a cane to his leg. “Malfoy’s don’t show weakness. Stop limping like an injured crup!” Lucius barked. 

“Y-yes father…” Draco stammered, not looking up at his father. 

The cane hit him again, this time on the shoulder. “Malfoys don’t stutter, boy!”

Draco repeated what he had said before, voice full of fake confidence. “Yes father.”

Lucius walked away to the dining room with a curt nod, and Draco followed. The table was already set for breakfast, which was some sort of salad. Draco walked to where he sat. His place is always easy to find, because it always has a significantly smaller portion than his parents did. “Can’t have our boy be overweight! That’d be a disgrace to the Malfoy name!” Lucius had said when Narcissa had asked once. She had never brought it up again after that.

Eating slowly so that he could savor every bite, Draco thought excitedly about getting to go to diagon alley. And school as well! According to his mother, Draco had been unconscious for about a week and a half last time, a new record. 

After breakfast, Draco trudged back upstairs to his room. When father was home, Draco stayed in his room all day. Normally he’d be in the library, but father always said it was ‘too Ravenclaw like’

Draco didn’t mind staying in his room all day, seeing as he had his books with him regardless, as well as his loyal house elf. So as Draco sat onto the soft bed, wincing when he hit his arm on the back, he grabbed his healing book off the bedside table and began reading. 

_ ‘Healing spells should not be used by the person who is injured, for that could make the wounds worse. This was discovered by a wizard who refused to tell anyone his name. People nowadays refer to him as the Mystery Healer, seeing as he also created many important healing spells.’ _

Draco flipped the page, focusing on every single word with all of his concentration. 

“Draco, dear?” Narcissa called from outside the shut door. 

“C-come in!” Draco called back to her. His voice was still a bit hoarse from last week’s events. 

As Narcissa walked in, he could see that she was still in her robes, and her hair still fell around her shoulders perfectly. That meant one of two things. 1) They were going somewhere, or 2) Father was still home.

“I was wondering if you were ready to head to Diagon Alley yet, Dragon?” Draco immediately sat up straight. 

“Really!!” he squeaked, unable to control his excitement. From this excitement, came a small surge of magic, which proceeded to shatter his lamp. 

Draco looked up at his mother with a guilty smile on his face. Narcissa smiled back, and said, “I never liked that lamp anyways. It was from your great-aunt Walburga. Dreadful woman…”

At this Draco laughed. He had never heard his mother say anything bad about her relatives. Honestly, Draco had never heard her mention them at all. 

“Well? What are you waiting for dear! Let’s get going!” Narcissa said, a warm smile still on her face. 

The mother and son walked down the stairs and into the sitting room. “You first, Draco.” Draco smiled as Narcissa handed him the jar of floo powder. 

“Diagon Alley!” he yelled out, dropping his fistful of the powder. Landing perfectly inside the bookstore, Draco was shocked. He had never heard of half of these books. The fireplace he had come out of just happened to be by the healing section. 

“Remember, Draco…” a voice whispered into his ear from behind him. “You have to act like a Malfoy out here…” It was Narcissa.

Draco’s shoulders slumped for a second, before the boy fixed his posture. He turned to face his mother, keeping his expression blank. Narcissa was doing the same, but the blonde could see the gleam of sadness in his mother’s eyes. 

a/n Sorry this chapter is so short, and it’s horrible! Next chapter will be much better, I swear. Please don’t give up on this fic because this chapter was so bad! My laptop broke, and i dont have a normal computer, so this entire chapter was written on my phone. I’m incredibly sorry if I don’t get the next chapter out anytime soon.

Question of the day: Who is your favorite HP character? Mine is Draco!! (obviously!) 


End file.
